Miss Me ?
by xOxDeReKhAlExOx
Summary: Bella was changed the night edward left her in the woods now there back and shes falling for a sexy emmett.
1. ive missed u

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Mike

Bella

Emmett

_Jessica_

I wake to my alarm clock screaming in my face I reach over and turn it off. Today was my first day back at school as a vampire Victoria changed me the night the Cullen's left. I've been out of school for 3 months because of the blood lust but I've got it under control in the 3 months Victoria killed Charlie. Today was going to be hard but I'll pull trough. I pull back the covers and walk to my dresser to pick out some close I settle on my favorite black and red dress that went to my thigh and got a pair of whit a pair of black high heels. After getting my close I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out dried off and got dressed but in my lip ring on the right side of my lower lip and straightend my shoulder length black hair. And went down stairs and walked outside locked the door and got in my black mustang gt convertible. And drove off when I got the forks high school I parked my can were the Cullen's use to park. I looked at myself in the mirror im hot as ever not but im not going to Bragg lol I put on a new shade of lip gloss and got out. People stared like at me like I was an alien. I walked by a group of boys winked at them and walked inside. When I got inside I walked to the office and went in and walked up to the counter.

Hello Mrs. Hunter im Isabella swan im returning to school could u please have my schedule.

Bella it's so nice to see u aging im sorry to hear about ur dad.

Ya im still trying to move on but im going to try and get on and do wat he would of wanted me to do I answer back.

So anyway Bella u looks very beautiful hers Ur books dear have a good day.

Thank you Mrs. Hunter.

I walked outside to get to my first class I was walking down the hall when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see mike.

Bella is that u damn girl u looking good

Thanks mike how's Jessica I asked trying to ward off turning him down.

He frowned

She and I broke up so I was wondering if u wanted to go out this weekend

Nah im busy going camping that weekend with a friend from la push

O okay well wat about..

I cut him off mike I got to go need to get my papers singed bye

I walked off toward the art room for my first class.

I walked inside to find Jessica mike and Lauren

Jessica saw me and her eyes almost popped out of her head she got up and ran to me.

_Omg Bella is that u?_

Yep just little old me

_Were have u been I mean I know u dad died im sorry to hear about that but I've wanted to talk but u were like poof off the face off the earth._

I know jess im sorry just been trying to sort out Charlie's stuff and all.

_So have u heard the Cullen's are back_

What do u mean back I said biting my tong off

_Fuck why did they have to be here no of all times uhg_

_I mean there in school all of them fuckwards with Rosalie now and poor Emmett looks like he could kill over from depression they all think ur gone the asked me about u and I said I had no clue and Emmett seemed to get worse after that I heard he's in the café sitting alone being depressed said he missed his belly_

Awe poor Emmy bear I miss u to I ran out of the class room at human speed to the café.

When I got there I busted trough the doors to find a lonely Emmett sitting there alone

He must have heard me cuz his head snapped up and he ran an inhumane speed to me and engulfed me in a hug.

O Emmy bear I've missed u so much I whispered

**Oh I've missed u to belly**

He froze

What's wrong Emmy?

**Bella what happened to u y us Ur heart not beating and ur not warm to me?**

Im a vampire I whispered looking away

**Who what when were why**

Do u want the whole story

**Yes**

_Flash back_

_Edward please don't leave I begged_

_No Bella ur not good enough for me I don't love u ur worthless_

_What Edward why are u saying all this wat happened with jasper was nothing._

_Its not about jasper I don't love u I never did love u I was just playing around goodbye Bella._

_I wandered around for hours trying to find him. Then I tripped and busted my head against a rock then I saw Victoria she said she'd finally get the revenge and the little Edward planed it all. _

_Then I walked home to find Jacob killing my dad_

_End of flash back._

Victoria turned me the night u guys left for revenge on James but she and me and Laurent became friends and I forgave her.

**O Bella im so sorry I left u plz forgive me**

Emmett Ur the only one im forgiving beside Esme Carlisle and Jasper that im forgiving.

**Why not Alice or rose?**

Alice is a little bitch who I can't stand always trying to play innocent when I know for a fact she's been screwing Laurent for a good solid month now and for Rose she can burn in hell for hurting u Emmy.

**Awe bells u have no I deal how much I missed u**

I missed u 2 emmy

Then we heard a slam and looked up to see Edward standing there.


	2. The test

_**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

**Emmett**

_**Edward**_

bella

_alice_

_**carlisle**_

_jasper_

**esme**

_**Get off her now Emmett**_

No u don't own me u left me in the woods saying u don't love me well I don't know about u but that sounds like a brake up to me I mean really what do u think Emmy.

Emmett chuckled

**I think so to bells seems he's a little brain dead right now.**

I laughed

Besides edweirdo u have Rosalie member maybe she can break u of being a 110 year old virgin pussy.

Emmett busted out laughing

**Good on bells**

_**What are u talking about love I didn't mean those things and Rosalie was just a onetime thing plz come on take me back u know I love u and I know u love me.**_

Loved I loved u meaning past tense I could give a shit about u now and if I was ur so called mate u wouldn't have been able to leave me.

_**But bells I am ur mate cant u feel the bond pulling u to me so y don't u get off Emmett and we can go on to class we have all classes together now sweetie.**_

No and don't call me bells okay u don't get the pleasure u can call me Isabella k dickward and im not ur mate and if u changed u classes I suggest u change them or I will have some vampires I no kill u.

Edward stormed out of the room and left.

Kk Emmy can we ditch the rest of the day im kind of bored and hungry.

**Sure bells were do u want to go.**

How about we go to see Carlisle and esme plz

**Sure hun lets go**

We walked out of school and went to Emmett's jeep and we got in.

Wat about my car

**ill have jasper drive it to the house.**

Just keep Rose Alice and Edward out they can run home.

**Okay hold on ima call him.**

Emmett takes out his phone and calls jasper.

Phone call

_Hello Emmett were r u?_

**Im with Bella were going to go see esme and Carlisle and she was wondering if u could drive her car over to out house?**

_Sure Emmett wat kind of car is it?_

_**What kind of car do u drive Bella?**_

It's a black mustang gt convertible.

_What we heard Alice scream I can wait to dive it._

**o and by the way jasper Edward and rose and Alice are not allowed in her car**

_What do u mean fuck that im riding in that car._

_Don't worry bella I wont let them in._

The phone disconnected

**Wat do u wants to do**

If there in my car I kill them k.

we made it to the house to see Carlisle and esme coming outside

I got out the car and ran to esme to give her a hug

**Bella we've missed u so much **

I've missed u guys to.

I let go to see jasper drive up in my car.

My baby I've missed u I said rubbing the hood

Jasper got out and came over and hugged me.

O jazzy I missed u how have u been?

_I've been good bell I didn't let them in Ur care don't worry_

Thanks jazz I took the keys and went back to Emmett

Emmett took my hand and kissed it witch surprised me but if I was still human I would be as red as a tomato.

_Omg Bella I've missed u we heard Alice screech after getting out of Edwards Volvo._

Felling is not mutual Alice.

She came to give me a hug and I growled

Don't touch me u lying ass pixie.

Alice steped back like she was hurt.

_Wat do u mean Bella?_

_Shut up bella _

My power is to be able to read minds and see the future and manipulate emotion and I have a shiled mental and physical.

And I have had visions of Alice sleeping with Laurent

_**What is she talking about Alice?**_

_Nothing sweetie she's lying_

Like shit I am I can smell him all over u

_how do u no his sent_

I know his sent because when Victoria changed me Laurent and Victoria have become good friends of mine strange I know but they were there to help me trough my blood lust.

_**Bella can I have a talk with u in my office**_

Sure Carlisle

I looked my car and went upstairs to Carlisle office

_**Bella I find it strange that u have 3 powers would u mind if I test them I will think something and I want u to tell me what it is ok?**_

Sure sounds fine

_**Alright go**_

Carlisle how dare u think that

Carlisle blushed

_**What do u mean bella **_

Thinking of having sex with esme

_**Just wanted to make sure sorry bella my apologies**_

No worries wat next

_**See if u can make me fell sad think of something that has hurt u ok**_

I thought of the day I saw Jacob kill my dad so much sadness filled me.

Carlisle fell to his knees

_**Bella u can stop now **_

sorry Carlis;e got up and dusted himself off.

_**Bella u can always tell me **_

Its alright Carlisle im good

_**Next is visons concentrate **_

I close my eyes and opend them I was in a vision

_Vision_

_**Bella I love u will u marry me**_

Yes I heard myself say

Then I changed sence It was at the hospital and I heard a faint heart beat crying when the heart beat stopped then it hazed out

_**Bella wat did u see**_

Emmett poposed ad I said yes then I was in a hospital and I heard a faint heart beat then cryin when the heart beat stopped.

_**I wonder who it was?**_

then we heard a knock at the door

_**come in Emmett **_

the door opend to see a very agitated Emmett

_**what is it Emmett**_

**bella someone is hear to see u.**

who is it?

Then we say Victoria enter the room.

How is it so far R&R


End file.
